rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
General Skills
General Skills Athletics''' (Con)' 'Major Action' An athletics check is used to make any checks involved with movements, this can include Running, Swimming, Jumping and climbing, this skill is most often used to interact with terrain features on the battle map. '''Encumbrance:' Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: When confronted with a physical obstacle i.e Swim, Jump, Climb, Run you will be presented with a DC, You use athletics to make a skill check as part of your movement action to prevent yourself from being slowed or stopped. Use Rope''' (DEX)' 'Major Action' Use rope covers everything a rope could be used for be it lasso’s, Abseiling, Tying up enemies and creating rope objects and structures. '''Encumbrance:' Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: When attempting to tie knots, bind targets, rig sails, abseil, use engineering pulleys or use rope in any fashion you will be presented with a DC to beat, you make a Use Rope check to complete the action Search (WIS) Full Action The search skill is used to find hidden doors or objects including hidden panels in objects, this skill can also be used to search for traps but grants no skill in disabling them. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: -'''4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: Searching requires a full round action, You may search a room or area for Traps, Hidden doors or concealed mechanisms, the difficulty depends entirely on the skill of the people trying to obscure it. Appraise (INT) Full Action The appraise skill is used to assess the value or structural integrity of an item, it can even be used in a combat situation to assess an opponent’s Armour class or damage reduction, The difficulty for this check is the opponents combined AC&DR scores Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 per attempt '''Usage: Appraising uses a minor action and is used to overcome either your opponent’s skills or the difficulty of the item you are examining, getting a low result may equal a false or misleading piece of information about the object or person Gather information''' (CH)' 'Full Action' This skill is used to search through books, make discreet enquiries in social circles and collect folklore, the character is skilled in gauging the relevance of information and creating a network of related topics to help narrow down and evaluate titbits of information, it is most useful in urban situations, To gather information you need to have a large information resource either a library, Crowd of people or crime scene, '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty '''Usage: you need several hours to use gather information, You make a roll using your gather information skill, the greater your result the more relevant the clues or information you receive, this is usually at the GM’s discretion. Handle Animal''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' This check is used to make any kind of diplomacy check with an animal, it also allows the user to perform basic first aid and maintenance duties as well as training and maintaining mounts basically control the actions of a mount, animal companion or wild beast, You make a handle animal roll opposed by the DC of the animal or task at hand '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: You use a minor action to roll your handle animal skill against the DC of the task at hand. Perception (WIS) Minor Action Perceptions roll are used for anything related to Spotting, Listening or keeping watch. It is also used to oppose many espionage skills and has interactions with many spell effects that would mislead the user. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: Make a perception check in reaction to an espionage skill being used or when called for by an event, you may use a perception check as a minor action to look for a specific item or person or to detect concealed enemies. Ride (DEX) Triggered Ability This skill is used to make rolls related to riding a mount, whenever the character or the mount is hit the rider must make a ride check with a DC equal to the damage taken or be knocked off the mount. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: Make a roll against a DC equal to damage taken to stay on your mount. Movement While riding your mount makes the move action for you but you must still use your move action to direct it effectively. Fantastic Mounts Some belligerent or unusual mounts will require a minimum ride skill to even make use of them, anyone who is unskilled will be dismounted shortly after attempting to mount. Mount & Dismount Mounting or dismounting requires a move action. Perform (CH) Full Action Perform covers singing, dancing, and playing musical instruments, it allows the user to replicate melodies or sounds they have heard and do impersonations of people they know. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: You make a perform check to indicate the quality of your performance in your chosen field Artistry (CH) Full Action This skill covers painting, Drawing, Sculpting, weaving and engraving, It allows you at assess the quality of materials, evaluate the work of others and create valuable artworks. Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: Unlike most skills with artistry you get a maximum result every time assuming you have time to take care with your project, your skill indicates the quality of the item. Tracking/Hunting''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' This skill is used to track enemies, Hunt game and Identify tracks, it can also be used as a preventative measure to lay misleading tracks and prevent enemies from tracking you. '''Encumbrance:' Yes Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: You must use a full action to begin tracking, the DC is determined by the DM and making a successful check will allow you to follow the target, Skilled opponents may present you with an opposed check as they oppose your tracking skill with their own, This skill can also be used to track animals but other skills must be used to kill them once found. Knowledge (INT) Minor Action When putting ranks in knowledge you must pick one of the following divisions Arcane, Divine, Channelling, Martial Lore, Espionage, Religion, Nobility/Heraldry, Engineering, Architecture, Geography, Agriculture, The Planes, Artifacts and Monster Lore. Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: No, unless you gain access to reference material Usage: You may use a knowledge skill to determine any piece of in game information related the the topic you have chosen, Your GM will set the difficulty and you will make a knowledge check to see how much you know about the topic Balance (DEX) Triggered Ability The Balance skill allows you to keep your footing while on uneven ground, Walk along fine or slippery surfaces. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: Balance is used to oppose environmental checks that can cause you to fall over of become unsteady, it can also be used to make precise movements like tightrope walking, running across rooftops, staying upright on a ship or riding on top of a moving carriage. If you are on a narrow surface or ledge and take damage you may make a balance check with DC equal to the damage taken to avoid being knocked off. Survival (WIS) Full Action This skill is region specific and covers all the skills needed to survive in the wilderness of the area you are in, It covers knowing how to find water, shelter and navigation to avoid getting lost. It also covers a basic knowledge of what’s poisonous, Any special requirements in the area (Avoiding snow blindness, Eating salt to avoid sickness in deserts) and a basic knowledge of the local wildlife, The current options for Survival are: Desert, Forest, Jungle, Grassland, Mountains, Swamps, Islands, Arctic, Subterranean. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: Survival is used to avoid penalties and gather resources in different areas, One character can make a survival check for a whole party, A successful survival check means you avoid obvious pitfalls like quicksand, ravines, rockslides and avoid getting turned around or lost. Mounted Melee''' (STR)' Mounted melee is the skill of using all weapons while mounted in a saddle, it also covers aiming from your mount, controlling your mount in battle and striking while moving. If you attempt to use a 2-Handed weapon while mounted you must make a Mounted Melee check with DC equal to the damage your deal or be dismounted. '''Encumbrance:' Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: Charging Full Action To charge with mounted combat you must have a direct line to your target and use a full round action, by doing so you may add 1D6 physical damage for each hex you travel through to get to your target, if you are charging someone who is also charging you the both of you get a combined D6 total equal to the hexes you both move, your additional damage cannot exceed twice your Mounted Melee skill. Attacking from Mount Major Action There are no penalties for attacking from a mount but you are unable to use martial skills requiring movement while mounted, If you only make a single attack you may do so while moving, If you hit you may add an amount of physical damage equal to your skill in Mounted Melee. Defensive Riding (DEX) Triggered Ability Defensive riding is used to prevent anyone from harming your mount while riding; it is used for dodging stakes and spearmen and using the bulk of your mount to thwart potential attackers Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: If your mount is attacked you may make a defensive riding check using a D20 and oppose their attack roll, if your defensive riding roll is greater than their attack roll the attack is totally negated. Mounted Archery (DEX) Passive Ability This skill is used for all ranged attacks from a mount either from a bow, Crossbow or thrown weapon; your accuracy firing from a mount cannot exceed your mounted archery score. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: Mounted Archery is a hard limit on your ranged attacks while mounted Set Break'(WIS)' Full Action Set break allows you to set, splint and bind broken bones, to set a bone the target must be reclining and still. Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: You must make a set break check opposed by 10+ the weapon skill of the person who dealt the blow. If you fail the target instead takes 1D4 con damage. Repair Trauma''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' Repair trauma is used to treat tissues damage to ligaments, nerves, cartilage and skin. '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: You must make a repair Trauma check opposed by 10+ the weapon skill of the person who dealt the blow. If you fail the target instead takes 1D4 dex damage. Bandaging''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' You may use the bandaging skill to staunch any bleeding and prevent further blood loss '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: Make a Bandaging check, For every 5 points you get above 10 you may remove 1 bleeding dice. Surgery''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' Surgery allows Yyou to remove embedded items without causing further injury or repair internal damages '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: This effect reduces the damage caused by removing an object embedded in a person by your skill in surgery, You may also use it to treat an internal injury by making an opposed check against the skill of the weapon that dealt the damage Stabilise''' (WIS)' 'Full Action' Stabilising allows you to treat immediate conditions, Staunch bleeding and prevent a character from dying, Stabilise can only be used on characters with 0 or less HP. '''Encumbrance:' No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: The DC for this check is either the DC of the effects active on the target or the total bleed damage they suffer from, If you pass the check they are reduced to 0 and all DOT effects are removed Category:General Category:Skills